


Touch of the soul

by FlowersForBrains



Category: Undertale
Genre: 18+ characters, F/F, Soul Touching, charisk, now that's weird!, smut (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersForBrains/pseuds/FlowersForBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, soul touching. Chara and frisk soul touching. I'm not sorry for sinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of the soul

Chara, with frisk were lounging in frisk's bedroom. The rest of the monsters that had accommodated this house were out somewhere, it was Friday night of corse. But Toriel had stayed behind, and was grading papers for her monster/human school. Frisk went there, and with a teacher mom-Ster they could get help whenever they needed it. As of now, the two were watching 50 first dates. They were not date-mates, but both had a hint of feelings in the general direction of it.   
"Hey frisk..?"   
Chara spoke quietly to not speak over the movie's lines. They were focused on seeing if the lady in the movie would remember the main man character.   
"Hm..?" Frisk sat up, after they were previously laying down at an angle so they could still see the television while the movie played.   
"I was thinking, and.."   
Chara took in a breath, shaky, and mixed with a nervous look as frisk gained eye contact with them.   
"What does your soul feel like?"   
Frisk tilted their head, a motion to nudge Chara to elaborate on what they said.   
"I mean.. What does.." Chara looked to frisk's soul hovering a little bit aways of their chest.   
"This feel like!" Chara pulled at frisk's soul, frisk reluctantly, and suprised let go of the mental connection of their soul and their body, and kept physical connection. Sure they had felt their soul get stabbed, impaled, break in half, seperate Into tiny pieces. But this feeling was new, it was if you were laughing at a joke so hard, your lower stomach hurt. Or like when you are nervous and your stomach feels fluttery, also like when you see someone you like.   
"Ooo..it's so soft.."   
Chara rubbed the edges of the small cartoonish like human heart, frisk felt flustered as their face went red and pale. chara looked up and gave a nervous glance to frisk.   
"Oh..frisk..wait. does it hurt?"  
Frisk shook their head and leaned in a bit closer to chara. Chara snickered and kept direct eye contact with frisk as they spoke. "Does it...feel good?"  
Frisk flopped down on the bed, embarrassed, they covered their face as they nodded slowly.   
chara smirked, and began to massage the crease/dip in the middle of the heart, then around it.   
Frisk let out a breathy but quiet moan, and quickly retreated their hand to their mouth. chara sat on the bed next to frisk, massaging small circular motions into the soul's sides, bottom, everywhere Chars could touch. chara removed a hand and held the soul in the other, inspecting their reddish pink liquid soaked fingertips and Palm.   
"Woah..it's..wet..?" chara went back to massaging it's sides and keeping their eyes on frisk.   
"Ch..cha...chara.." Frisk gasped out, gripping a moderately sized polar bear plush. They couldn't take any more, it made them feel funny. chara, reluctantly, handed them their soul back.   
Frisk smiled and reached their hand into the popcorn bowl, their hand brushing with Chara's.


End file.
